Boredom and Madness
by balefullbrowneyes
Summary: Reid Garwin is insane. He tends to do the impossible, like talk to his pigtails or have juicebox orgasms. Reid Garwin also does the craziest things to his friends. The worst thing he's ever done? Fall in...well something...with one of them. slash. RGCD.
1. Prologue

Reids POV

Reid Garwin was bored. And when Reid Garwin was bored bad things tended to happen. Small planets exploded. Fast cars mysteriously disappeared. And, inevitably, Caleb Danvers had his weekly melt down. You see, when Reid was bored his favorite past time was driving Caleb absolutely mad, and he was pretty damn good at it too.

Reid tapped his nails on his teeth. He licked the sides of his mouth. He even went so far as to bit his bottom lip. Then, with a grin, he leaned across Tyler and tapped a very, well, nice shoulder. Then he and said to the person who he had been putting this little show on for, "How about lending me a pencil, handsome?"

When Caleb surfaced with said pencil he was met with a pair of smoldering green eyes. Reid waited expectantly, batting his eyelashes for effect, for some sign of discomfort. When Caleb blankly tossed him the pencil and turned back to the infernal lecture, Reid grimaced.

Nothing he did lately worked. Every wild crazy stunt was met with deadpan faces. Each time he latch himself onto Caleb and refused to let ago until he got a goodbye kiss he got that good bye kiss, but just barely. He used to at least struggle. Now Reid had to turn to Tyler and, oh God, Pogue for his entertainment. He would rather go terrorize a few freshmen or run around naked or something. If he hadn't already done that.

He would just have to up his game, he decided. Especially since the thoughts "up his game" just went through his mind. Shows just how close to insanity he really was. Reid Garwin always stood precariously close to the line of madness and he guessed that that the absence of one of his best friends was really setting him off. He hadn't even been on a date lately. He just couldn't deal with girls right now. They just didn't measure up to the rest of his friends. Namely Caleb.

Calebs POV

Caleb Danvers was slowly going out of his mind. And when Caleb lost it the whole world went to pot. Small children started crying. The ozone melted away just a little faster than it had before. Caleb had started to hide from everyone he knew. But mostly Reid. That boy would be the death of him. Every time he saw him, Caleb felt something indefinable swell in him. Things had always been equal with the sons of Ipswich. They all had their best friends, up till now his had been Pogue. Tyler and Reid had always been the younger two who begged to be included, who followed Pogue and him around like puppies. But now Caleb was spending less and less time with Pogue and more and more time trying to avoid Reid. It seemed that the blonde bad boy had singled Caleb out and decided that his mission in life was to drive him crazy. When Reid decides something you might as well resign yourself cause there's no stopping him.


	2. phones and flashbacks

Warning: Slash(for all you newbs, this means boy on boy fluff)

Pairing: just Caleb and Reid for now.

AN: Hey guys. This is my first ever fanfic! I just got so tired of being the only one who could hear Caleb and Reid's convos in my head……..So please review. The boys would like it. Maybe I'll get them to visit you or something. XD

_Caleb's Pov_

The phone on his dresser was seriously asking for it. It was sitting there, ringing shrilly, and saying" blow me up Caleb, come on, just blow me up". Who was he to refuse? If his cell phone had a death wish so be it. Using just a hint of his Power he turned the phone off. Suicide was never the answer, right? That's what he told his phone anyways.

He glanced at his clock and groaned. Who the hell was calling him at two in the morning? Wait, who else but Reid would call him this early? He could feel his heart begin to beat faster (he convinced himself it was with rage) and he made a very un-Caleb like decision .He was going to go over to Reid's place and confront him. What else would make that frustrating boy leave him alone?

Grabbing a pair of jeans from the chair next to his bed Caleb stumbled out of his room. Cursing, he realized that he would have to go past his mother's room to get out of the house. Cracking his neck he tip toed down the hallway, as quietly as a boy his height could. About ten feet from his mother's room he paused, trying to figure out how to not wake up this light sleeper. He thought about using, but figured that it would be a just punishment if he got caught. Why should he have an edge over all the other teenagers trying to sneak out of their houses?

So he slid his feet as best he could across the wood paneling (getting quite a few splinters in the process) and tried to get past. He heard a rustle from inside and froze, pausing comically with his arms thrust out like wings. Breathing a sigh of relief he realized that no one was coming out. Then he practically ran down the stairs, bursting outside. He thanked all the gods he could think of that he didn't have one of those cars with a loud engine and then he drove away.

_Reid's POV _

"That bastard!" The phone had rang for a few seconds and then stopped, as if Caleb had turned his phone off. "I bet he just checked the caller ID and saw it was me. What if I'm actually not as fun to be around as I thought I was?" This thought crossed Reid's mind for about a second and then he shook it off." What could it be then? I call him all the time and he never answers. Maybe he was with that blonde bimbo, Sarah, again. Was she spending the night at his house? **I **never get to spend the night at his house anymore!" Reid's thought rolled off into a very Garwin like tangent and they quickly morphed into a Sarah bashing Of course, Reid never stopped to think that maybe the reason Caleb never answered his calls was because they were either made during class or in the middle of the night. Reid was still stuck in his Sarah torment. "I bet she's not even a real blonde. And just look at those breast, they have got to be fake. Not to mention the way she practically whimpers every time Caleb simply looks at her. Can we all say desperate?" Then he realized that he sounded very much like the girls he sometimes spied on. Shaking himself he tried to think very manly thoughts. "Pool at Nicky's is manly enough. Wait that just reminds me of the time I insisted Caleb teach me how to play pool, even though Tyler had taught me about two years before that." Reid totally forgot about trying to think manly as he thought about that day, a year before.

_Flashback_

"Come on Caleb, Please?" begged the green eyed blonde. He even stuck out his bottom lip for effect.

"No, I can't. I promised that I would go see Pogue's new motorcycle. He's really excited about it and I told him we could go mud diving," Said a smiling Caleb. He really didn't want to go see the cycle anymore oddly enough, but he had promised.

"You spend ALL your time with Poguey-boy. Can't you spend just one day with your favorite sixteen year old? I won't be a man unless I know how to play pool!" Reid sensed that if he just pushed hard enough he could get the brunet to stay and spend the day with him.

"First of all, I never said you were my favorite sixteen year old. I might like Tyler better." Reid opened his mouth to protest but Caleb grinned and continued." And second of all you're completely right. You're just a little boy until you know how to play pool. We can't have any of the Sons accused of being a baby now can we?" Reid howled in that happy way of his and Caleb chuckled at being defeated so easily.

Caleb pulled out his cell phone and dialed Pogue's number. He would be ok with him canceling. The gods knew that Pogue had skipped out on him plenty of times.

Reid idly played with his newly pierced ear. He heard Caleb apologize for not coming and them he heard him explain were he was gong to be instead. Looking around he saw that Caleb had turned bright red and had begun to stammer. "That's not why I'm teaching him pool. He's not like that. God Pogue, do you have to ruin everything?" You know what, I'll talk to later. I have to go teach my **friend** pool." For some odd reason Caleb put emphasis on the word friend.

The rest of the day was a blur of Caleb's arms and a random French fry fight that

Reid started and that got them thrown out of Nicky's. That was one of the best days of Reid's life.

_End Flashback_

Reid heard the door bell ring and wonder vaguely who was at his house this early in the morning. Not that he cared. Reid did all of his sleeping during class so that he was charged and ready to go during the rest of the day and night. Everything the Professor's taught the Sons had already coved in the Book of Damnation back in middle school, so Reid really didn't see the point. Only the golden boy really paid attention during class. Tyler wrote more of his dark poetry and Pogue played footsie with that annoying Kate chick.

The blonde opened the door and was confronted with a rather angry looking Caleb. This was a surprise. It wasn't a problem or anything though. Even when Caleb pinned him to the wall.

AN: OOOh my first cliffie. I'm so proud of the boys. They have managed to sort of behave. Even though I didn't expect any of this to happen. Well, they will do what they will do I guess. So review me and maybe I'll put up another chapter. If I don't get any reviews I might sit in my room and listen to depressing music. Or cry on Sirius shoulder. Not that this would be a change of schedule or anything….


	3. slashy red fruitcest & redhead takeovers

Disclaimer: I own every single lick and kiss but sadly none of the characters performing said licks and kisses

Warning: Slash….. General innuendos

AN: I just got done doing the happy review dance. You guys make me so happy. On the first day and all……..Any who, here's the third chappie. Be happy, this is the third one in the same day. I'm spoiling you.

Reid's POV

"Being held roughly to a wall really wasn't that bad," thought Reid, as long as it was followed by smut. Sadly, for the past few minutes absolutely nothing exciting had happened. After the first initial shock of the general Caleb-ness, they had been no more fun at all. Caleb had gone on and on about useless things like "personal bubbles" and "_space_". Reid had just stared at him blankly. This seemed to set the Brunette off even more and he carried on in an even louder voice about "attention spans" and "listening issues". Reid really had no idea what any of this meant, so he began to fantasize. In his fantasy he was rescuing Caleb from the evil flying munchkins (AN: please don't get frustrated with Reid. I know he is a tad odd right now but he is in his obsessive girl stage so forgive him!) And he had just gotten to the part where Caleb insisted upon rewarding him, when the real Caleb shook him.

"Are you even listening to me?" yelled the older boy. Not waiting for a response he said," of course you're not because you never listen to anyone. Dammit Reid, I'm trying to have an actual conversation with you and you're just tuning me out! Isn't this what you wanted, my attention? Well you've got it and you're off in your own little world. Most likely plotting MORE ways to drive me absolutely insane.

He couldn't think of anyway to respond to this. All he could think about was the incredible way Caleb's mouth looked as it curved down in a frown. When in doubt shout nonsensical things at the top f your voice was his policy, so he did exactly that.

"George bush on crack! The world smothering itself in shower curtains! Ducks attacking the SWAT team and winning. Redheads taking over the world. Shoes made out of play dough ! Marilyn Monroe keeping her skirt down! SLASHY RED FRUITCEST!!!!!" He practically screamed.

"Are you quite finished?" asked Caleb calmly. When he nodded in assent Caleb did the most ridiculous thing. He leaned in and very slowly _licked_ his cheekbone. Then he simply walked out, leaving the door wide open. Reid felt his feet extend roots into the ground. He wasn't moving anytime soon.

Caleb's POV

I can't believe that I licked him, Caleb said to himself. "That is most definantly NOT what I went over there to do…….. What did I go over there to do again?" All Caleb could think about was the shock he had seen in Reid's eyes as he pulled away. Now Reid was going to think he was gay or something. What else could the poor boy think though? He had practically molested him after yelling at him for twenty minutes.

The longer Caleb thought about what he had done the worse it became. By the time he got home the story had grown and grown, feeding off his over imaginative mind. Now he could see himself storming in, pushing himself onto Reid, yelling obscenities while Reid hung there, limp and afraid. Then to finish it off he had practically raped him and then walked out without so much as a "by your leave". He could never face any of the Sons again. They would all know by now of course. Reid would have called them and poured out how frightened and disgusted he felt. Then Tyler and Pogue would rush over and comfort him, bringing movies and ice cream. They would all sit there and discuss his morals and looks at length, talking about what a pushy rude guy he was. Then they would finish the night off by plotting some way to get him back for leading Reid and the rest of them on by pretending to be such a good guy.

Realizing how ridiculous he was being (and how he had made his friends out to be a gossiping group of girls) he tried to think through the situation. The only thing that would come to mind though was the way Reid's cheek had tasted. It was simply delicious.

AN: Ok, that's the third chap, all ready to be read. I hopes you guys like it. Oh, and just to make sure you get it, Caleb feels bad about what he did and starts to over exaggerate everything. Now I need some opinions. Do you think the boys are going to fast? I honestly only have the bones of a plot so any ideas would help. Oh, and who didn't love Reid's ranting?


	4. The dayor years that Reid was pantless

Disclaimer: Whosoever actually believes that I own some part of The Covenant (and Blood and Chocolate and Underworld, cause the same company made them) is an absolute fool. I would have thousands of dollars and none of those movies would have ended without slashy pairings. Think people, think!

Warning: If a yummy blonde boy being way fluffy with a tasty brown haired boy bothers you then you need first, shock therapy, and second, to immediately read this story. In this actual chappie the only thing to worry about is some Lang (who's worried about THAT?) and maybe some slashy thoughts.

Apologies: not very much from Caleb's POV. I'm so sorry. He locked himself in my bathroom with all my makeup and a certain Sirius Black and now he won't come out. Not that I can blame him……………

AN: ello all my little lovelie duckies! Hows be yous? Anysock, I just wanted to shower my love upon all you who have reviewed my story (the boys absolutely LOVE you. Reid started a club. Something about reviewers and blonde boys….). I would like you all too reverently thank the fruit snack god, aka my beta cynicallyxsane. She is one fantastically editor. asks for a fruit snack

Reid's POV

Reid was so depressed and confused that he walked around the house pantsless for two days. Not that this was new or anything, he did this weekly. This time, however, it was a more morose naked time.

After Caleb's rather odd licking of his person, the brunette had mysteriously vanished, leaving them all in the dark. No one knew where the oldest Son had gone, and every one was at a breaking point. Reid was the only one to express his anxiety by lack of clothing though. The blonde really didn't understand what the problem was. He attacked random people with his mouth on a daily basis. He even vaguely remembered a night a few months ago when he had hung from Tyler's shoulders and nibbled on Baby Boy's ear. Reid had been drunk of course…..probably.

"I can't get my mind off of the way that his mouth felt on my cheek," obsessed Reid to himself. So to get his mind elsewhere he decided to do something entirely stupid and insane and most likely word ending. First he was going to have to get rid of Pogue though….

Tyler's house was familiar territory. Reid had pretty much grown up here.

He winked at the maid walking out of the living room and then he pressed himself to the wall. He could hear muffled sounds coming from the room and for one horrendous moment they sounded like moans. With a bad, bad feeling in his stomach he leapt into the room, only to see a breathless Pogue getting the tickling of his life from Tyler.

Normally he would jump right in, steal all the attention, and turn the day into a huge Reid worshipping fest. When Pogue and Tyler saw him in the doorway you could see that it was what they were expecting. He thought he even saw Tyler brace himself for one of the bone crushing tackles that Reid was famous for.

Instead Reid walked sedately over to the couch and gracefully folded himself down onto one of the ridiculously plushy cushions Tyler's mom was fond of. He hadn't thought his plan all the way through, as usual, but it certainly would not help if Pogue was present.

"Hey Reid, what are you doing here?" asked the ever tactful boy in question. The blonde boy seriously thought about setting Pogue's pants on fire, after all, those who are over modest should learn their lesson right? Maybe a few minutes of sheer terror and utter pain would finally help the more muscular blonde learn a lesson. And it was always fun to show non believers how fun being partially naked was. Their thankful expressions later were a great aphrodisiac. As if Reid Garwin should have more of a turn on than he already had on a daily basis.

"I dunno, I happened to want to come see my love muffin." Beside Pogue Tyler snorted at being referred to as a love muffin. "I was worried that he might be feeling neglected and would leave me for someone less pretty than me. That would be unfair to both of us, wouldn't it my dear?" Surprisingly Reid was able to keep a strait face during this whole mini speech.

"Aww, thanks snooky. And your right I could never find anyone as beautiful as you." Deadpanned Tyler. For some strange reason Pogue started to gnaw on the corner of his mouth when Tyler said this. Reid thought that he might be seeing blood.

"Hey, I think I saw Kate down at the movie store. She sure looked lonely. Maybe you should go pick her up and, you know, actually pay attention to your girlfriend for once. You'd be surprised at the results." Reid waggled his eyebrows at the end to imply gifting of certain……_cookies_ to Pogue if he would just be with Kate for more than ten minutes alone.

"Wow, I've never seen him move that fast," breathed Tyler, slightly awed, as they watched Pogue race around the room grabbing his things. Reid smirked, glad that his half baked plan was working.

"So, Baby Boy, how do you feel about watching some of those old westerns of yours with me today?" He put this in question form even though Tyler never told him no, not even when whatever Reid was asking was completely ludicrous.

"Sure, we haven't spent anytime alone for a while. Your always off chasing god knows who and planning only the devil knows what." Was Reid only imagining that hint of bitterness in his tone? Had it really been that long since he had payed any attention to the youngest of the Sons? Well, he would certainly be making it up to him today, wouldn't he?

Reid followed Tyler into the den and watched him reach for an old shooter movie. At exactly the right moment, Reid slipped up behind him and placed his hand on Tyler's hip. At the Brunettes jump, he reassuringly whispered in his ear," I didn't want you to fall, Baby Boy." He could feel Tyler sink down off his tip toes and he inhaled, asking himself to slow it down. Reid was infamous for rushing everything. This particular thing would be fun to draw out, and it would work better if he didn't just do it already. This was the reason that Reid walked over to the loveseat and left a rather breathless Tyler standing by the movie shelves. Smiling slightly he patted the seat next to him and Tyler nodded, a terrified look in his eyes.

Caleb's POV

He had thought about it long and hard. He had wracked his mind and relived every memory that he could think of that included that infuriating blonde boy. The only possible conclusion was that the water in Ipswich was poisoned. Or, you know, that Caleb was in love with Reid.

AN: Ok guys, I'm very, very disappointed in myself. I left poor Caleb out in the cold! It was that demanding Reid's fault. He's just so pushy! I have a question. Would you be alright with me writing just from Reid's POV or are ya'll inordinately attached to Caleb? If so I will push through and make his voice be heard. If not we can hear more from that silly blonde boy we all love. Please vote or I might just take my authors privileges and make the decisions by myself. This will most likely happen anyways but for the sake of looking like I gave my readers a chance I will put it to a vote: all Reid's POV(with maybe occasional input from Caleb when needed) or Caleb's POV every chappie. Vote and be heard or don't and then complain loudly. See ya in the next chapter!


	5. Dancin the YMCA with Tony

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the Covenant. While we're at it I also own Sirius Black and all the sock companies.

Warning: eh, if you've gotten this far you probably already know that this contains slash. Unless you're and idiot who thinks Reid is really an African girl.(WTF, why is Reid ALWAYS the girl….thinks about it for a little while then realizes it because he is. A girl. No ,I'm jk, this is story about boys and boys, because girls are just so useless(is insulting herself) anysock, go enjoy you some slashy-ness

AN: You guys are really fantastic for reading this far( realizes she talking to an empty room) well , I would like to give special thanks to two readers who have reviewed quite a bit and who added me to their alert list. Btw, I did the silly alert cha cha when I found out. Not to be confused with the happy review dance. Thanks bunches to GurlOfTheNight and alygdgrl. I refuse to thank my beta this time seeing as how she's at a school dance instead of helping me with this chappie. Therefore any mistakes are solely mine. With much love!

Reid's POV

Reid's seduction of Tyler wasn't going so well. He had tried everything on his list (the legendary Garwin tome contained tips on every aspect of a relationship) and still Tyler was sitting bunched up in the corner of the couch, as far away from him as he could possibly get. After the failed attempt at snuggling, the halfhearted popcorn fight, and the almost disastrous try at playing a game of footsie(the blonde bad boy now had quite a few bruises on his shin) Reid had began a truly magnificent sulk. He was currently lounging on the arm of the love seat, elbows crossed at his hips, fingers tapping his collarbone. Reid's fair face was darkened by a frightening scowl that had turned his normally angelic orb to a devil's heartache. "He couldn't know how utterly fetching he looked, with his blonde hair thrown haphazardly everywhere in that delicious "just been shagged look". Or did he know? Was he playing his last and only card?" Reid's conscience was asking him this in a voice reminiscent of Antonio Banderas. Reid's conscience always sounded like Antonio. He called him Tony for short. When Tony was on vacation a strange Canadian who wouldn't tell Reid his name filled in. Usually Reid did something very bad when the Canadian was his conscience. Not that this was saying anything. When Tony was there to be his conscience though he egged Reid on in a fantastic Spanish accent. All the Canadian did was mutter aboot and eh every once in a while. And Reid distinctly remembered the time that the Canadian had thrown a frozen fish at him. Tony always offered chips and salsa. Reid felt that it was given that Tony was his favorite by far.

Reid stared morosely at Tyler. He attacked him with puppy dog eyes. He even fluttered those irresistible Garwin lashes but, alas, all in vain! Tyler was determinedly staring at the TV screen were John Wayne was magically alive again and had somehow gotten the girl….. again. Reid thought about launching himself at Tyler and just snogging the poor boy senseless (surely THAT would get his attention) but Tony advised against it. Tony was usually right, so Reid didn't push his luck.

Ever so softly Reid began to hum. It was quiet at first, out of respect for his own sulk, but the song eventually took control and he began to practically shout out the words to the YMCA. This continued for some moments without Tyler saying a word.

Now Reid was standing in the middle of the den, waving his arms wildly, blocking the TV from view. Getting frustrated by Tyler's seemingly lack of interest he sang, if possible, louder. Then, tossing caution somewhere that had copious amounts of tequila; the silly blonde child grabbed poor Tyler and started to move his arms for him. Reid felt rather like a puppeteer as Tyler's arms flopped uselessly here and there.

To get some kind of response out of the brunette in his arms Reid made his movements somehow sultry. Antonio admonished him for degrading a classic like the YMCA just because Reid couldn't think of any other way to "get his man". Reid was a tad disturbed that Tony would ever say something like that to him. So he merely huffed and told Tony what a prat he was. This of course instigated a long bickering match where the two traded insults back and forth.After being called a pansy for the third time Reid finally stopped arguing with his conscience (Tony won). Tony was surprisingly British seeing as how he was, you know, Spanish. He was going to have to stop watching all those late night overseas shows when he was bored. It was rubbing off on his conscience apparently. It's kind of unsettling to hear British slang words said in a Spanish accent.

Coming back to reality the larger blonde boy dropped Tyler's unresponsive limbs and casually sat back down as if nothing had happened. He snorted when he saw that Tyler was still standing in the middle of the room, apparently in shock. This was going to take a lot longer than Reid had expected. The blonde bad boy shook his head ruefully and laughed to himself when he realized that Tyler had every right to be upset. It wasn't as if Reid gave him _this_kind of attention daily. More often than not he would tackle Tyler and begin a huge wrestling fest.

Wait a minute…..wrestling. Why hadn't he thought of that sooner?

Tyler's POV

After slapping Reid's hand away for the second time in a row, Tyler decided to just ignore the blonde trouble maker sitting next to him. He certainly had no idea what was going on and he really didn't want to know. When Reid had walked in on Pogue and himself this morning Tyler could almost immediately tell that something was brewing. Especially when, instead of encouraging Pogue to stay so he could make fun of him, Reid had rushed the Second Son out of the house. Tyler had never known Reid to intentionally run off one of the Ipswich four. The majority of the time he kept them around so he could antagonize them to no end. This was the way that Reid Garwin stayed sane. Tyler would know, he was pretty much an expert on the bothersome blonde kid. Growing up Reid had been Tyler's best friend and they had certainly pulled enough pranks for Tyler to be able to pick up on the signs.

You can usually tell when Reid Garwin was plotting something when either a) he starts to babbles and rant incoherently or b) he is even more random than normal. While Tyler had not see an example of the first one yet, Reid had definitely been setting a new record for himself in "where the hell did that come from" department. Tyler had never known the older bloke to all of a sudden begin dancing the YMCA (the Macarena maybe) or you know; make continuous sexual plays for him. Reid had never come on so absolutely strong before and it had, as much as he could remember, always been purely playful before. Footsie for god sake was just out of the question.

Tyler was startled out of his reverie when he heard the boy in question purr something about being bored. This alone made Tyler break out in cold sweats. When Reid was tired of something it was usually a good idea to strip or throw pillows at him. Just because that would grab the uninterested boys attention and maybe save a star system somewhere. Tyler put himself into entertainment mode and turned to the boy next to him, a slight smile on his face. It totally threw him off to see the way Reid looked at him almost predatorily however.

Caleb's POV

The nagging suspicion that Reid was up to absolutely no good would not get out of Caleb's mind. He wondered exactly how the younger blonde was entertaining himself. Caleb laughed, picturing Reid bored out of his mind without a Caleb to torment. He hoped that Pogue and Tyler were taking care of Reid. Caleb certainly wouldn't want Reid to go off and attach himself to some _girl _ to get revenge on him or anything. It would be just like that mischief making man though, to try and make him jealous."

AN: Oh my, do I see a plotline emerging?

Sirius: this story has a plot?.

Me: yes Sirius, now go away. This isn't your fic.

Sirius: Well fine. You aren't getting any for a while

Me: Wait! Come back! I'll let you wear some of my eyeliner?

Sirius: Ok. Do you happen to have any glitter?

Me:…………………………..

Anyways, Tyler actually got some speaking time in this chapster. Will this be a regular occurrence? Don't ask me! I'm just the bloody author. If you give me some pretty reviews I might be pressured to get out chapter 5 quickly. Toddles!


	6. juice boxes and toplessness

**Warning**: If anyone is still here and thinks that this isn't a slash story then you need to be beaten with a pillow….by dozen of fan girls….and Remus. Though, I can't see him participating in such things. We'll blame it on the wolf, huh.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned The Covenant I wouldn't be sitting here writing this, I would be off filming the sequel, which just happened to have some fantastic slash pairings………………

**AN**: I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS –hugs- . I just checked and this fic has over 800 hits….now if only all those 800 people would fcocking review I would be in heaven (or you know hell since I slash like every day..). Eh, I want you to love me –starts to sing- I need you to need me…

Sirius: could you kindly stop singing that crap?

Me: How many times do I have to tell you that this isn't your fic…or even your category!

Sirius: I'm going to go play loud glam rock to annoy you now….

Me:??? I love…glam rock……BIG HAIR IS THE BOMB!!!!

Sirius: Then I'm going to snog Remus to make you jealous

Me: Would you please? Do I have that in writing?

Sirius: I am seriously reconsidering this relationship…..

Me: you said Siriusly!! You're so punny!

Sirius: Who stole your sense of humor and fed it to Marlene? (the giant squid)

-You can hear Lily in the background screaming something about Neil-

(PROPS TO A CERTAIN KIND O MADNESS by- xxanglophilexx!!!)

**Tyler's POV**

Because he couldn't get Reid to stop harassing him while they were in private, Tyler decided that they should go to the store to pick up a few things. It was apparent that Reid wasn't leaving anytime soon and the youngest needed to stock up on a few things if that was the case. The preeminent thing on his list was tape and antiseptic. When Reid saw this he grinned and muttered something about Tyler being a kinky bastard. Upon hearing this the helpless brunette blushed all the way up to his roots, stuttering in protest. Reid decided on becoming deaf at that exact moment though and claimed he couldn't hear him. By this time they were in the middle of the local grocery/convenient store and Reid told Tyler to repeat himself. Once again Tyler murmured something under his breath. Smiling, if possible, larger Reid said that he still couldn't hear the boy next to him. Growing frustrated Tyler practically yelled,"Im not kinky you idiot and I don't plan on tying you up with this tape we're buying." Realizing that the whole store had turned to listen to him, he glared at the smirking blonde boy now in front of him. Shrugging his shoulders Reid walked off, singing a medley of Phantom of the Opera songs at the top of his voice. Tyler chuckled when he realized that Reid was singing the girls part instead of the guys.

After perusing the aisle for about thirty seconds Tyler grew worried. He couldn't hear Reid's strange soprano (AN: Reid would sing soprano. For all you music illiterates, this part is usually sung by a girl. Most girls can't sing it actually.) voice anymore and this was a bad sign. Last time the store had gotten quiet so fast Tyler had come around the corner to find Reid taking all the shaving cream cans from the shelf and making a pyramid with them. He had stared in disbelief for a few minutes until he noticed that Reid had stopped stacking and had begun running. Tyler winced when he heard the huge crash that the metal cans made as they hit the ceiling, the shopping carts, and the other customers. Tyler had expected himself to be mad at Reid but simply couldn't muster up any anger when he saw said boy sitting on the floor, a dazed expression on his face, covered in shaving cream from head to toe.

Heart beating in dread, Tyler rounded the corner to see something so ridiculous he almost died. From laughing. So damn hard. There was Reid, sitting in the middle of the aisle, rocking back and forth, whispering to himself. Sighing because he couldn't just stand there and enjoy the show, Tyler walked over and dropped himself down next to the blonde boy. "What's wrong with you?" he asked a concerned smile on his face.

"It's not natural, it's just not natural." Reid said this in such a terrified voice that Tyler started to become actually worried. The older one sat there still, eyes flicking every once and a while to something that Tyler couldn't see.

"Could you tell me what it is so I can, I dunno, vanquish it or something?" Tyler felt himself begin to involuntarily grin. It would be just like Reid to suddenly say that this was about the dust bunnies in the corner and now Tyler had to go get them. Knowing he would do it was the scary part.

"IT'S THE DAMN RED HEADS!" Reid almost shouted, checked behind him again, and then continued in a whisper. "The redheads are just so scary. I mean, they have to be aliens….they can't be real…It's just so unnatural...so wrong…AGAINST THE LAWS OF NATURE I TELL YOU!!!" At the brunette's confused glance he sighed and turned Tyler around so that he could clearly see a pair of redheads who were, in my opinion, very attractive. He shook my head and raised his eyebrows at him. Reid would find redheads scary when everyone else found them sexy. Reid Garwin just refused to be normal.

Not wanting more of a scene than we already had, Tyler could distinctly see the aggravated looks on the titan haired women faces; he pulled Reid up and tried to distract him. Tyler pointed to everything he could think of, from magazines to pistachios. None of these things caught Reid's attention however.

"FUCKING JUICE BOXES ROCK" Reid yelled, stopping in the mid stride to stare longingly at them. Once again Tyler wondered about his best friend's sanity. Tyler sighed and told Reid that they could not get any. "Oh butterscotch," the blonde said in disappointment.

Reid's POV

After successfully wrangling some juice box money from Tyler, Reid grew bored and decided that he wanted to go do something different. Twenty minutes later it grew apparent that "something different" meant "something crazy". Tyler watched as Reid threw , first his jacket then his shirt at the nearby tree. "Why are you walking around shirtless in a public park?" asked Tyler in a stifled voice. Reid looked over expecting to see laughter on his friends face, instead he saw something unreadable. Growing a bit embarrassed Reid did what he always did in awkward situations, he made them even more uncomfortable. He launched himself at Tyler, screaming incoherently about a nose being rowdy. Tyler of course couldn't understand a word he was saying and couldn't care less, he was more preoccupied with the body hurtling towards him.

Tyler and Reid hit the ground in a writhing mass of limbs. Reid was laughing and Tyler was squeaking. After the initial shock, and in Reid's case adrenaline, the two looked at each other, face's almost painfully close. Most likely out of his mind, most likely high off of the juice boxes, most likely going to regret this in exactly four minutes, Reid made up his mind to do something. Once he was decided he started to act on it. This way he couldn't think about what he was doing.

Leaning down so that his face was even closer to Tyler's, Reid blew out, feeling the boy underneath him shiver slightly. Then, not giving it one more thought, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Tyler's, surprised at his own daring.

Their mouths were connected for only a moment but that was all it took for Reid to feel a surge of lust, followed by a wave of…love? For his friend?

Ripping himself up and away he left a stunned Tyler lying on the ground. "Wha, what was that?" asked the boy on his back.

Once again, in the course of a few days, Reid was left absolutely speechless. So he began to shout nonsense…again. "Say no to Bran! Button, button, button, who's got the button? Froobadoodles! Hobolicious….Lalajuice…Sexy donut….Don't look at them, their naked!" With that last parting bit of wisdom he streaked off, down the street, never realizing that he had left his shirt and jacket behind.

Caleb's POV

Driving down the street Caleb was surprised to see Tyler sitting on the ground in the park, idly, picking at what looked like a shirt. The youngest was wearing his shirt though…hmmm. It all clicked into place when Caleb drove a little further and saw Reid, completely topless, running down main street.

AN: Ya, if you squint really, really hard you can see a semblance of a plot in the background (quote my beta) Wow, we're still hearing absolutely nothing from Caleb. I'm sorry but apparently Tyler just randomly walked into my house and was like, "woman, write me into the freakin story." What could I say? Also, don't worry; this is still mostly a Reid and Caleb fic. Tyler just such a sweetie. However, I do have the rights to change this whenever I deem so, because as I've mentioned before, I'm the author person, writer, girl with the pen, yadda yadda yadda. Gimme some reviews or I might not…..let Reid have any more rants. Hit ya were it hurts. I'm a bitch when I wanna be.


	7. Pigtails?

Warning: just in case you, for reason unbeknownst to us, skipped to chapter 7 WITHOUT READING THE REST OF THE STORY admonishes then I shall say, this contains bad mouthed Martians, pygmy puffs, and drunken hopscotch players. All of you who have read this whole story know that this is an actual possible occurrence. Especially when Reid is drinking one of those infernal juice boxes…..

Disclaimer: The Covenant belongs to some boring director guy who refuses to see the light of an all boy cast…

AN: Well, I got my first flame… and LOVED it. It was arguably my favorite review thus far. Apparently I have a twisted mind and have totally screwed up the characters punches fist into air. Anysockiness, I have decided that all my people deserve a reward for reading all of this. …..Where are those brownies I made? Ump, I had something planned I really did! randomly proposes (Don't say yes, don't say yes….I can t marry all of you! POLYGAMY! thinks it over Ok, fine. I'll marry all of you. I get to be the seme though, ok?) Just go read before I say anything else……..

Sirius: I thought I was the Seme

Me: You know you never where in this relationship

Sirius: I knew I shouldn't have left Remy

Me: You know you weren't in that relationship either…r

Sirius: DAMN!!! curses the world in general 

**Reid's POV **

Reid adored talk shows. Especially the talk shows that featured people with unspeakable problems and horrendous habits. He would sit there the whole time and chuckle to himself while said psychopaths or compulsive liars or pyromaniacs (which, by the way, Reid totally sympathized with) spilled what was left of their brains to an audience who wouldn't care about them in a month or two. These show made him happy, jubilant almost, because he could compare his life to everyone of those people and stand up and shout at the TV what worthless sods they all where. None of them had grown up with rushes of terrifying power overcoming you (and pretty much making you one hell of a defiant bastard); none of them had ever experienced the mind shattering feeling of holding the world in their hands. And you would think that, with all theses powers, the great Reid Garwn wouldn't turn into a bloody poofter.

The fickle blonde boy really only had about a three minute attention span though, so he would usually record these shows and then fast forward through them. Most of the time he would be mildly shocked when he would skip the entire precluding story and then randomly hear that this woman ate her husbands cigars or that this man pretended to be a flamingo on Saturdays. It was his own little addiction.

After trying three different types of talk shows (a certain Jerry Springer, some Oprah, and a little Dr. Phil) Reid had given up. He just couldn't drown himself in other people problems today. He would have to come to terms with what he had done and how this was going to affect him. Instead he decided to go throw shoes at passing cars. His mom wondered briefly where all her high heels had gotten too. The cars wondered why birds where suddenly so attracted to their cars. Reid sat in the shadow and smirked, hefting another leopard print pump as a shiny Volvo came into view. The blonde bad boy became just a tad frightened at the feral grin the bronze haired teen gave him. Then he mindlessly waved and sauntered back inside, leaving every one of his mother's shoes on the lawn.

**Caleb's POV**

Perhaps the greatestshock ofCaleb's life was when he walked into Reid's house to see the blonde boy in pigtails. It's only rival was the time Caleb had found Reid straightening his own hair because" it just wouldn't sit right and he wanted it to be perfect". Caleb mentally kicked himself for not seeing the signs earlier. The things Reid did marked him as gay from the very beginning. Thinking back he realized just how many incidents there had been. For example, Reid had his ear pierced. Lots of strait guys had this done, but Reid insisted on wearing ridiculous turtle earrings or sometimes even little rainbow hearts. Caleb also vividly remembered the week when Reid had stolen Sarah's nail polishing kit and had muti-colored fingertips. He also was constantly messing with his hair, either cutting it so short it was almost gone (Caleb shuddered at the thought) or having it to the next extreme, which was touching his collarbone. Caleb was actually amazed that Reid had enough hair to put pigtails in with. Then he noticed that Reid was staring at him with a very out of it look. Caleb sighed; knowing that he would have to fix whatever it was that Reid had done wrong…again.

"Erm, I …enjoy the pigtails." Caleb said conversationally, deciding not to avoid the obvious.

"They are very nice. I named them Johnny and Sam." Reid answered his face perfectly strait.

"You named…them? Do they talk or something?" Caleb asked, a little out of his depth. He never was very good at this impromptu insanity.

"They talk sometimes, when they aren't to busy with each other. Their head over heel but they wont admit it. It's driving me crazy. I've threatened to cut them off if they don't shut up and get on with it already." He said this all in an amazingly calm voice.

"You want you pigtails, to shag?" Caleb couldn't comprehend anything they had been talking about, and he was growing a tad frustrated. "Next you're going to tell me that your marrying George Bush or something."

"DO WHAT!" Reid shrieked," GEORGE FCOCKING BUSH! IM MARRYING JARED LETO YOU ASS!" and with that he stomped away to the kitchen leaving behind an extremely confused Caleb. Trying to understand, Caleb followed the insane one, asking questions as he went.

"Is Jared Leto in that band with Gerard Way?" he asked, in all innocence. Reid turned around, horror tainting his face. "How, how could you…" he nearly whimpered. "Never say that name again."

"What, Gerard..." Caleb started to say but was cut off midsentence as Reid launched himself at Caleb, shouting obscenities. Caleb made a mental note to never mention that person ever again.

**Tyler's POV**

In Tyler's perfect world he would be twelve years old again. Reid would still be his best friend and Pogue and Caleb would still be akin to gods to the two. Instead he had the sinking feeling that everything was going to change again. Putting up with Reid's new Caleb obsession had been hard enough, now he was going to have to pretend to not be in love with his best friend. If he ever gave in to this feeling, this drowning sensation he got whenever he looked into the oblivious blonde boys eyes, then he would be destroy Reid and himself. It was so much harder to resist the mischievous angel when he did things like he did this afternoon. Even though Tyler had known for some time now that he was in love with his best friend, he had never voiced his feelings or put them on display in any way. You see, Tyler was deathly afraid. Of rejection, of disgust, but most of all, Tyler was afraid that Reid would leave him. The brunette couldn't even begin to think about what he would do or what he would turn into if his own little ray of sunshine abandoned him. It would make it so much worse if Tyler had been the catalyst in Reid's departure. Tyler need him, like shoes need socks, and he knew he would be nothing if he didn't have his trouble maker around. Falling farther in, Tyler did the only thing he could to relive the pain in his heart. He wrote poetry.

_I watch you watch them_

_Try to hold it in_

_Falsely sympathize_

_Everything is sin_

_Put on a smile_

_Were good at what we do_

_Everything is aging_

_Everything is new_

_The skin I slip into_

_Is fraying and dead_

_Killing myself_

_I hear your voice in my head_

_Care so much it hurts_

_Live so long you die_

_I lie down and give up_

_Why do we try?_

_There isn't a reward_

_Don't give me what I want_

_I hear every word_

_I scream every taunt_

_Destroy what's out of reach_

_Taint what is good_

_I blew up the world_

_Just because I could._

After writing out his soul on a scrap of paper Tyler fell asleep, drained.

**AN: **Well, a bit more angsty than usual. And that is an original poem by me, so don't steal it prwety pwease. I wrote it about some other stuffies and thought it went really well with what Ty was going thru at the mo. Aw, poor Tyler baby. I feel so bad for him. Moving on to brighter topics. Guess what….. blanches at the dead silence well this fic has over a thousand hits already and it hasn't even been up for two weeks yet!!! Smug 

Sirius: It's all because of me

Me: THIS STORY IS NOT ABOUT YOU

Sirius: Everything's about me

Remus: you ponce:: hits him with a book::

Sirius: Remy, I thought you loved me…. puppy dog eyes 

Remus: It was a love slap dear… they start to snog 

Me: Way to just leave me out guys…How does this always seem to happen?

Anyways, now that they are at it tries to ignore I will say that all of you people points wildly reading and NEVER reviewing…..way to be lazy. I can just feel the love. It's super encouraging. I do, however, want to send everyone a kiss. Just for bein here. I'm sure Remy and Siri would too if their lips weren't otherwise occupied…..Until next time, Slashgirl is out!

P.S...Jared Leto is the lead singer of the band 30 Seconds to Mars. Gerard Way is the lead singer of the band My Chemical Romance. Oh Caleb, you silly silly boy.


	8. Real boys wear eyeliner

**Warning**: This chapter has a possibility of turning either very angsty or very slashy. Both if I somehow find an attention span somewhere –wanders off to look for one-

**Disclaimer**: -walks into dark store to buy the covenant DVD- "Um miss, you need another dollar fifty"- scowling at the rather frightened store clerk, authoress stomps over to the movie stand and put DVD back- See, I own nothing!

**AN**: Tis been a while since we last saw our boys hasn't it? That's probably because the dammed authoress is throwing a fit again. I mean siriusly guys, why only two reviews? Is it because of the lack of slash? Do I need to write some in there, totally compromising my whole plot, just to make you guys happy...? Ok then, here we go!

-Sirius waves a flag in a rather bored fashion. Remus hits him for distracting the authoress-

Me: Oh look a flag. –Wonders away from the computer-

Remus: -sigh- between Sirius and the authoress I'm about to go insane. Is anyone in here competent?

Sirius: Oh I'm competent Rem

Remus: Sirius, is that all you think about?

Sirius: Did you really just ask me that question?

**Tyler's POV**

Tyler woke up, his face pressed uncomfortably to the floor, his whole body aching, to the sounds of Reid singing. Listening harder, Tyler could barely make out the lyrics to Kryptonite. Gods, that blond haired boy always did have odd taste in music.

Totally disregarding the fact that Reid had somehow broken into his house and was obviously up to no good, Tyler grinned. The brunette couldn't remember a time when Reid had ever faced his problems. Why should Tyler have to then? Deciding to completely ignore the kiss from the previous day, Tyler stood up and then proceeded to do something very un-Tylerish. He stripped his outer shirt off, leaving only a thin black wife beater on, and then went to go hunt up his tightest pair of jeans.

Twenty minutes later, wearing jeans that pretty much defied gravity, Tyler sauntered into the kitchen. He eyed the scrumptious blonde standing by his counter, still complete unaware of his entrance. Seeing a perfect opportunity to pay Reid back for yesterday, Tyler slid up behind the larger boy and wrapped his arms around his waist. Reid had stiffened when Tyler slid his arms around his hips, but then in the Reid way, began playing along. "Frisky this afternoon aren't we?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows in mock reproof.

Trying not to lose his new found daring, Tyler leaned in until the two boys were almost nose to nose. "Well, you see," he whispered, letting his breath ghost over Reid's cheek, "I couldn't just let you stand there all cold looking could I" Reid, who was feeling anything but cold, muttered something about brown haired gits. Pushing Tyler away, he quickly resumed the role of devils plaything. "Why don't we use all that….energy for something productive then." He said an evil glint in his eye.

Tyler gulped audibly, knowing that he as no longer in charge of the game. "What do you mean? " He asked, trying not to run screaming from the room. He had started this now he had to finish it.

Walking forward and placing his lips practically on Tyler's ear Reid said, "Let's go dancing."

Noticing that he had unconsciously begun to lean into the blonde, Tyler snapped up, and then batted his eyelashes. "Does this mean where going on a date" he questioned, knowing that it would throw Reid off.

Instead of backing away like Tyler had expected, Reid leaned in if possible, closer, and said to the general area of Tyler's neck, "Whatever you want to call it babe."

With that the blonde walked off in the general direction of Tyler's bedroom. "Wait, why are you going in there?" Asked a rather breathless Tyler.

"Do you think I'm going clubbing in these close," Reid responded in an incredulous voice. Then he disappeared into Tyler's closet.

**Reid's POV**

Reid had no idea what had possessed Tyler, but he certainly liked it. Actually, come to think of it, Reid had no idea what had possessed anyone lately. Caleb was being all broody and silent, Tyler was being flirtatious and seductive, and Reid was becoming confused. The only one of the four who was acting normal was Pogue. That was most likely because Pogue was an alien though.

Becoming rather annoyed with Tyler's lack of style, Reid almost gave up until he saw the promising look of leather at the very back of the brunette's closet. Grinning, he vaguely wondered why baby boy owned a pair of leather pants. Ah well, at least he had something decent to wear now.

Coming out of the closet, quite literally, was Reid's favorite part of the day. He enjoyed the mixed look of shock and admiration that passed over Tyler's face when he saw what the blonde was wearing. Walking over to the mirror, Reid examined himself. He was wearing skin tight leather pants and a green shirt that hugged every line of his chest. Reid thanked the gods that Tyler was smaller than him. Everything in the brunette's closet was a tight fit. Feeling a tad disappointed with the overall effect, Reid examined himself once again. Brightening he turned around and asked Tyler where his mother's room was. In trepidation Tyler stood up and led the walking sex idol to his mother's room.

Ten minutes later Reid skipped out of the bathroom, singing once again. When the blonde had shut himself away in the bathroom with his mother's makeup kit, Tyler had been just a tad worried. Now, seeing that Reid had slathered on some eyeliner, the smaller boy began laughing.

"What, do I have a smear or something," Reid asked in a worried tone, about to rush back into the bathroom.

"No, it's just that every time you disappear you come back looking more gay that the last time," Tyler managed to splutter out.

"Oh no you didn't," screeched Reid, launching himself at Tyler. "Real men wear eyeliner." He said as he sat on top of Tyler's chest.

"I wanna be a real boy," Tyler managed to squeak out before Reid had him pinned to the floor.

Ten minute later both boys emerged. Reid was smirking as he turned to look back at Tyler, who was shuffling along as slowly as he could. "Aw, don't tell me that you're ashamed of your eyeliner. I thought you wanted to be real boy?" grinning he tugged on the brunettes hand.

As they walked towards Tyler's jeep Reads phone went off. Looking at the caller ID Reid smiled and answered. "Talk to me sweet lips" he purred, tying not to laugh.

Caleb's answering growl was just icing on the cake.

**Caleb's POV**

Calling Reid had been a mistake. Now the oldest son had been roped into going to a club with Reid and Tyler. Internally grimacing the brooding brunette slouched off to his closet to get ready.

Five minutes later the dust bunnies on Caleb's floor witnessed a miraculous change. The scruffy boy that had gone into the closet emerged as a rather good looking man wearing jeans, a deep blue shirt, and a leather jacket. All the dust bunnies swooned.

Feeling like a show horse, Caleb walked over to his car and, with a furtive look around, glanced in the mirror. Satisfied with what he saw, the brunette hopped into his car, singing along to a poppy song. Shaking himself he silently wondered what the world had come to. Caleb Danvers was singing for gods sake. People would get frightened if he kept this up.

**AN:** I was going to have the dancing part in this chapter, I really was. It's just……I lost my attention span again. The one I stole from Sirius didn't last very long. I swear to give you the next chapter soon (which promises three jam worthy boys in tight clothes) if you review. If I don't get any review then the next chapter will be about how Pogue spends his day. I might even have Reid go and snog some Mary Sue if I get really vindictive. Ye be warned.

P.S- last chapter when Reid was throwing shoes at the cars I had a bit of a crossover moment. Edward was in Ipswich! That silly vampire.


	9. Green vs Blue: go glitter

**Warning:** In case you were just stopping by- We have a few half dressed men, some interesting conversations with the floor, rather embarrassing insights on what's to come in later chapters and also the ultimate warning: PINK RABID BUNNIES!!!! As we can all see, having warnings this far into a story is just a way to make the chapter seem longer.

**Disclaimer:** -unintelligible mutterings- And today's forecast is a little overcast with maybe a …..Wait, this isn't the weather channel? –Scowling authoress nods and pushes balding weatherman out of her brain- See, I don't even own my own MIND!

**AN**: I wasn't going to write another chappie so soon, because I actually, have a, you know life and all – nods to the gasping fan girls- but you guys inspired me. I mean really, four reviews in less than twenty four hours? No wonder I sacrifice my sanity for ya'll.

Sirius: you have sanity?

Me: We'll you see Sirius, everyone is born with it. Sometimes people lose it; sometimes it gets stolen…..

Sirius: am I abnormal then?

Remus: I ask myself that about you every day. – Pulls out a huge book-

Sirius: -le gasp- YOU STOLE MY SANITY REMUS!!!! –Pounces him-

Me: No Siri, don't kill him. You love him member?

Remus: gurgle

Snape: Seeing as how it was I who stole the world's sanity, you killing Lupin would be a moot point.

Me: -drool- Snapey boy

Snape: Remove your hands. Ten points from your house miss authoress!

**AN**: Meep…I wonder if any of that made sense????

Random fan girl: It made sense. Marry me?

Me: Sirius, could you come help me –frightened of the fan girl's eyes-

**AN:** Ok, I'll actually let you read the story now.

**Reid's POV**

Maybe joining that conga line hadn't been his brightest idea. It had seemed great at the time. Who wouldn't want to fling themselves into a whirling dervish of bodies, right? Reid still had a grin on his face, remembering the way he had almost plowed over that one guy in fairy wings, until he saw what was going on at his table.

Sitting with his arm swung rather nonchalantly over Caleb's shoulder was a very drunk Tyler. In any other circumstance seeing Baby Boy wasted would have made Reid laugh his ass off. But Tyler had been acting strange all night, starting from when he had heard Reid invite Caleb to come to the club with them. At first Tyler had sat in the corner of the booth, silently nursing his drink. Then, as the night progressed and Tyler had more and more drinks, he seemed to get out of whatever funk he had been in. Right before Reid had skipped away to join the writhing bodies on the dance floor the youngest brunette had begun singing a loud version of 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson. Reid had snickered to himself, hoping that Tyler was still making a fool of himself when the blonde got back.

Apparently Reid was to get his wish, for when Tyler noticed that the flushed boy a had rejoined the table he leaned across a very uncomfortable looking Caleb to blow in Reid's face. Then laughing softly, the youngest brunette slid his head into the crook of Caleb's neck.

Anger coursed through Reid's veins. He couldn't stand seeing the way Tyler was looking up at Caleb. Simms eyes were soft and light, almost dancing in their sockets. Looking at Caleb, Reid received another jolt of jealousy. The oldest boy was looking down at the obviously smashed young man burrowing into his shoulder and he was grinning tenderly. Realizing that he wished that he could be in either of the boy's position Reid gave himself a mental slap. I want everybody I guess, he sighed to himself. Just to check out his theory, the blonde glanced at the closest girl, who just happened to be a very leggy redhead. Tiring to repress a shudder, Reid turned back to the snuggling duo that was currently causing him to tear his figurative hair out. And really, Reid thought to himself, I'm too pretty for self mutilation.

He saw Tyler shifting in Caleb's lap (wait, how had the boy got into his lap? Reid would have to get pointers later) and had a startling revelation. If Reid didn't do something soon, Tyler and Caleb were going to end up married one day, with sixteen adopted kids and a Scottish terrier. Reid knew that his over active imagination was at work again, but the image of a smiling Caleb with a Peruvian kid on his hip kept filling his brain. Not stopping to consult Tony, Reid did the only thing he could. Grabbing Caleb, therefore dumping a drunken Tyler onto the floor, seemed to be the answer. That is until Caleb turned rather stormy brown eyes onto him. Entranced by the almost transparent flecks of green in the large brunette's eyes, Reid could hear Tyler in the background valiantly trying to pick him off the floor. The blonde smirked when he heard Simms give up, apparently resigning himself to the floor's company. Looking back at Caleb, Reid saw that the other boy was about to open his mouth. To stem any conversation Reid pulled Caleb out onto the dance floor. As he ran by Tyler, he distinctly heard the beginnings of a rather interesting conversation.

"Well, then I told hmm," slurred Tyler, "I told hmm thaat he would jus haffa put his skirt down or I wasn't going to change the oil inna hi car." Laughing at Tyler's deranged relocations of the time that Reid had dressed up as a ballerina, Caleb suddenly stopped. Reid turned back to question him when he got distracted by a rather large display of free body glitter. Alas, poor Reid lost his chance to dance with Caleb when he saw that magnificent stand of blue glitter.

**Caleb's POV**

The brunette had been swaying for a rather long time, body nearly numb, listening to the odd rambles of his partner. If anyone asked Caleb how he had come to be dancing with a large blonde man who was wearing fairy wings, Caleb would have had to merely shrug. How can you say no to a six foot four many covered in green body paint wearing huge sparkly wings?

When Caleb had been abandoned on the dance floor by Reid (the blonde had walked away muttering something about glitter) the nearest man had slid his way up beside Caleb. The first man had asked the brunette to dance in a very timid voice. The way the shy man glanced at him had made Caleb feel like he had to dance with him. It had actually been pleasant. The man, whose name turned out to be Adrian, was nice enough. At the end of the dance Caleb graciously thanked Adrian and then turned to walk back to his own table.

That was when he was confronted by the monstrous hulking being that he was currently dancing with. The man was also known as Robin. Caleb had barely bit back a laugh when he had heard the huge man in front of him introduce himself as this. The brunette's stifled laugh quickly turned into a frown when he realized that this man thought that Caleb was gay. Geez, one dance with some poor stuttering fellow and you were suddenly a poufter. Pushing thoughts of Reid out of his mind (because he wasn't gay. He was just….Reidsexual) Caleb prepared to start a third dance with Robin. That is until an extremely blue and shiny Reid popped out.

**Tyler's POV**

Tyler watched from his vantage point on the floor as Reid cut into the dance Caleb was currently sharing with the giant fairy (no pun intended). Seeing that the silly blonde had somehow found blue sparkles somewhere and had covered himself head to foot with it, Tyler giggled. Realizing that he had just giggled, which wasn't something that Tyler Simms did very often, he blushed. Tyler blushed even harder when he heard the voice of a certain Pogue walk over to him. HE seemed to be asking why Tyler was on the floor. Raising his head to explain, Tyler let out a garbled sound and then collapsed back to his starting place on the tiles.

**Pogue's POV**

Walking in the tall blonde had noticed three things simultaneously. First, there was a hulking green man standing in the corner watching number two, which happened to be Reid and Caleb, slow dancing. Then, number three, Pogue saw one of his best mate's, Tyler Simms, staring abstractedly at the floor he was lying on. Deciding that Tyler was the most important right now, Pogue sauntered over to him, in that, "I'm Pogue and I own a motorcycle whatcha gonna do about it" way of his.

Finally reaching the table (it took a while to saunter) Pogue leaned down and asked Tyler why he was on the floor. After getting nothing but a gurgle and a faint in reply, Pogue sighed. Stooping down, he scooped up Tyler and tried not to breathe in. Baby Boy was not at his greatest smelling moment right now.

**AN:** So there is a new chapps. Review and leave pretty ideas and they might find themselves into the story! BTW does anyone see a sub couple surfacing? It is SO Adrian and Robin!!! No, I'm just bein silly.


	10. Drunkeness, Gorman, and Strip Poker

**Warning:** This chap gets pretty graphic. I think the word hip, naked, and underwear are mentioned. I wonder what the context is. Herm.

**Disclaimer:** Well ya see, I hear that bondage isn't really _not_ legal…Oh, that's not what you were asking me about. –pushes the door of her room closed, you can vaguely see Reid, tied to a chair-

**AN: **I'm so sorry that I've been gone so….wait. You are undeserving of my apologies. You only left me 3 reviews on my last chapter. Anyways, I felt obligated to give you this, since it's the beginning of my spring break (which probably means you are gonna get another chaps soon….but only if you review!)

Sirius: Spring break! Yes! This means the beach and sharks and hot...

Me: Sirius, we're just staying home this year

Sirius: We can go to a beach around here

Me: Sirius, we live in Texas! If you can find a way to bring a beach to the middle of Texas….

Remus: Please don't give him any ideas\

Sirius: Ok, I'm going to need a water hose, some lotion, a lot of French fries and a drag queen

Me: Oh god what have I done

God: Hey, don't involve me……I didn't give him the idea

**Pogue's POV**

�

"Look Pogue, there's Nazi's out there," slurred an overexcited Tyler. The brunette was currently poking his head out the open window of his own vehicle, randomly shouting at the passing cars. A very confused Pogue just grinned at him tolerantly, saying nothing. "That car isn't allowed. It just isn't," was the brunette's next exclamation.� Looking over, Pogue almost choked when he saw Tyler unbuckling his belt. 

"What the hell are you doing Tyler !" Pogue nearly screeched, averting his eyes quickly.

"I'm going throw my belt at that car. It's not allowed, member?" replied Tyler, sounding just a tad hurt. 

"Oh, well that's fine then," sighed a very relieved Pogue. Turning the radio on, the blonde grinned when he heard Tyler's feeble voice start to sing along. Tyler was always so reserved that it was a treat to see him break free like this. 

�

�

About twenty minutes later a very tired Pogue sat looking at a sleeping Tyler. How was he going to get him to the house? Sighing heavily, Pogue, for the second time that night, scooped the brunette up and walked off with him.� The distinct mutterings of "you ponce" could be heard as he left. 

�

**Caleb's POV**

After somehow talking his way out of the club (Reid was such a girl sometimes. He had insisted Caleb stay song after song until the brunette was ready to murder), Caleb had managed to stagger to his car, turn on the radio, and start on his way home. Now, stuck with himself, Caleb realized that silence was never better than noise. In silence, your goddamned brain took it upon itself to actually think. Thinking was a dangerous pastime these days. 

Shaking his head, Caleb still couldn't figure out how he had ended up dancing with the younger Covenant member. Not that he could object at this point. They had danced for two hours after Pogue had unceremoniously dragged Tyler from the room. Caleb really hoped that those two were alright. Pogue wasn't known for his motherly charms. If you wanted to know how to fix a bike, go to Pogue. If you wanted to pour out your drunken heart, find someone else. Preferably a complete stranger.

Getting sidetracked wasn't going to fix the problem at hand. He was attracted to one of his best friends, and it was coming more and more obvious. He was just going to get over it wasn't he? For god sakes, it's not like it would ever be accepted! Seriously, two boys who were practically brothers to boot? Caleb could already smell the blood in the water.

Looking up he thanked the gods that he was finally home. Hopping out of the car Caleb stopped as he saw the rather ridiculous sign that Reid had planted in his front yard years ago. It said, "Golden Boy on the premises. Try not to be rowdy or fun in anyway. You might accidently upset him, and then have to listen to a lecture." The sign went on to describe the exact things you couldn't do whilst on the Danver property. "No running around naked. No shouting obscenities at the top of your voice. No tackling people from behind. Or from forward. And most importantly, absolutely no using!" This sign had been posted after a particularly long speech on Caleb's part (Reid had done every single thing on the list on the same day and Caleb had simply burst), and he had never lived it down. Looking at the sign only brought Reid more sharply to mind. 

Trying to repress the memories of Reads grin, Reads eyes, Reads godforsaken hips (that damned leather!), the poor brunette let himself into the house.

Tip toeing past the living room in case his mother was still awake, Caleb ran head first into what felt like a tree limb. Looking up the unfortunate brunette saw Gorman. Wait; was that what he had run into? Swearing loudly, the brunette glared reproachfully at the old man, rubbing the spot on his head that Gorman had shouldered.

"What are you doing up so late?" asked Gorman, peering at Caleb in a very intrusive way.

"What are you doing attacking people," Caleb retorted, not breaking eye contact as he started to slide up the wall.

No one answered and the silence deepened. Muttering angrily, Caleb rudely brushed by Gorman. He knew full well why the old man was here.

Gorman sighed regretfully as he watched the oldest Son stalk off towards his bedroom. "He's just as much at fault as we are." Said the older man to the empty hallway.

**Reid's POV**

Reid couldn't manage more than a gloomy lounge upon his bed at the moment. The bed certainly felt very graced, but that's beside the point. 

"Bloody hell. I'm going to have to marry some bleach blonde shrimp and have three and a half kids(don't forget the dog) while working a desk job at some nameless, bloodsucking corporation while really being in love with the broody next door neighbor who happens to be a guy who happens to be Caleb aren't I?" Sucking in a huge breath after that whopper, Reid decided to not think anymore. Instead, he did what he did best- pulled out the phonebook and called everyone he knew, inviting them to a game of strip poker. 

**Caleb's POV**

He needed to talk to Reid. He didn't care if it was three in the morning (as proven on multiple occasions, the boy just didn't sleep). The brunette was tired of all this unresolved tension between the two, and he wanted to get everything out into the air.

Driving up to the blonde's house, Caleb didn't even stop to think why there were three or four cars parked in front of it. He had this consuming need to confess himself right this second, and that didn't allow for much rational thought.

Rushing in to the oddly unlocked front door of the Garwin house, Caleb paused when he heard laughter. Wasn't Reid supposed to be moping on his bed, waiting for Caleb to come save the day? Wait, why was there so many voices?

Caleb practically stomped to the door of Reid's room. He nearly began yelling at what he saw.

A sheepish Reid (wearing underwear on his head) looked up. The four girls in the room with him also looked up. Needless to say, none of them were wearing many clothes.

**AN: **In upcoming chapters- a stuttering (possibly _ranting_) Reid, a hung-over Tyler, a pissed off Caleb, and an arrogant Pogue. The last two seem way to IC though….

So, people of the fanfic, I need a new beta. My other one sadly was lost to religion and is now trying to convince me that slash is wrong. She's fightin a losin battle there. Anyways, if you want to help me out just get a hold of me somehow!


	11. The Sunshines on the ranting fool

**Warning:** the disjointed mumbles and ramblings of a possibley insane authouress...oh and some boy on boy stuff ...but really..compared to a mentally impaired writer

**Disclaimer:** I...own..my prom dress...no wait. My mom owns that. Well..i guess this is all for show then isnt it?

**AN: **Im sorry Ive been gone so long. PLEASE DONT BEAT ME!! But really, its all Sirius' fault. He stole all my socks and I had to go on the epic vermilion unicorn triangle opera hedghog flowering cheescake sock quest. I blame him.

Sirius: I blame Moony

Remus: HEY! I wasnt even here. Ive been on vacation for the last month and a half.

Me: Okay, so the truth is that with Rem gone we became utter slobs. All Sirius and I did all day was lay on the roof and throw things at passing gnomes. Occasionally I thinks we might of..no. We never did anything resembling work. But really, the gnomes made this sqealing noise and pretended they didnt like us, even though they kept coming back for more. Then there was the huge war were we were under siege for three weeks...

Remus: I feel the need to lynch you..then again I really just want to throw potatoes at statues of Santa for some reason.

Sirius and Me: YES!! WE HAVE GIVEN YOU THE DISEASE!! WELCOME TO THE SIDE OF GREYNESS!! AHAHAHAH

**Tyler's POV**

Waking up and not knowing where you were was funny, depending on what type of person you were. Some people would just add this hangover to a string of mornings they had on a list somewhere (typically in an underwear drawer).Some might feel vaguely guilty, but more often that not they would still be a tad influenced and a tad wanton, so they really wouldnt care right at this moment. Of course, people do have lives, and with these lives come famlies and jobs. As much as the houswife would like to forget the twins at home she would instead take a few asprin and shift around for her blouse, vainly searching for her left shoe. The buisness man would rush out of the house half dressed (much to the servants amusement) already late for half of his morning apointments. They would always leave behind some mememto- the housewife would never be able to find that other earing and the business man, he wouldnt quite remember were he had put that enchanting pair of cufflinks. The privliged people without lives to attend to might linger as long as the night hadnt been too scarring (or if they simply couldnt remember the night) They might chat up their host over breakfast, tease the one or the other about the nights antics. This was the true rapscalions path. Reid Garwin was one of these peolple. He would laugh off waking up in a foreign place, and then laugh harder once he figured out where he was.

Such was not the case with Tyler Simms.

Tyler Simms was apt to stare at you in stark horror while mouthing SAT test answers under his breath. He would most likely be on the verge of a break down and might be caught muttering various vocab words to himself over and over. Tyler Simms might even go to Confession (never mind that he wasnt Catholic). Tyler Simms probably would never recover and would give up alcohol for the rest of his life. This would be the reason that poor Mr. Simms could end up as a preacher.

The only way to avoid catastrophe would be if a certain Pogue Perry was present. Pogue had the rare gift of convincing others that there was nothing wrong. He pushed all the problems under the carpet and left them for dramtic people like Reid and Caleb to deal with later on. Reid was convinced that Pogue could fix any situation. While Tyler was a little more skeptical he had to agree that the blonde had a way of distracting you when you were down.

From what Tyelr could acertain Pogue was very much in attendance, but right this second Tyler wasnt so sure that the boys amazing BS'ing skills were goignt to work fot his situation. Because the second Tyler woke up in an unfamilar place, with a hangover, he also noticed something else- He was currently being held by either a very large women or a rather soft man. Both options appalled Tyler but looking up and seeing Pogue almost made him pass out again.

Later on when he got rid of this pounding headache he would have to beat up Pogue for chuckling so loudly. Actually, he could forgive Pogue the laughing. What he could never forgive him for was the next few words that came out of his mouth.

"Good morning Sunshine. How is my love muffin this morning?"

**Reid's POV**

Reid vaugely wondered if the underwear was going to leave a band mark on his forhead.

He knew that he was behind in the game, that the girls were being annoying and that he was having a rotten time but really, what else was he suppsed to do? Go to sleep? At the ungodly hour of one in the morning? People would begin to wonder. He had thought about calling Caleb but something had stopped him. Maybe it was that half exsasperated, half indulgent look that the older boy had been giving him tonight.

Something inside of Reid was rebeling. He couldnt be falling for..anybody really. And espeacialy not Caleb, king of everything perfect and sane. Then again who was left? Pogue had always been out of the question becasue he was Pogue and therefore unsuitable for anyone with a modicum of taste. Sure he had a fantastic bike (that Reid never minded borrowing) but he over did the swagger, and he had the long blonde thing going...which Reid had going. They couldnt both look the same and Reid was pretty sure that he wasnt able to convince Pogue to dye his hair, say brown. Reid couldnt have Tyler becasue Reid couldnt live with himself if he hurt Tyler. Tyler was the groups baby, sure, but more importantly he was Reid's baby. No one else would ever be the best friend that he was.

So that left Caleb. Thinking (something one wasnt apt to find Garwin doing) he realized that Caleb was his because there was no one else, but also becasue there shouldnt be anyone else. He was there becasue no one else fitted, but mostly becasue he fit so well.

While our benevolent hero was having these saintly (and not a bit perverted or crude...becasue he had NOT moved on to thinking how sexy Calebs ass looked in tight jeans) thoughts about his significant other said significant other just had to ruin the moment.

Caleb stormed in while the girls were giving eachother doe eyes across the table and Reid was happily thinking about Calebs collar bone. He was thinking about his collarbone in a very prayerfull fashion of course...

Caleb began to rage about how Reid was unfaithful before they even began and how Caleb could never trust him after this little tete a tete (the two mc-skanks just watched in rapt facination until the lesser skank realized she did own something resembling manners. At this she motioned to the other...lady of worth...and they left.)

Calebs tirade seemed to go on and on, touching on subject like self respect and esteem for others. Reid had been trying to get in a word edge wise the whole time but Caleb kept shooting him down to go off on another tangent... or five.

Finally when Caleb paused and looked expectantly at Reid the blonde seemed at a lost. Apparently he had forgotten in the heat of the moment what he was going to say. This being the case he went off on one of his famous rants.

"Say no to Bran! Button button, button, who's got the button?  
Froobadoodles! Hobolicious….Lalajuice…Sexy donut….  
Don't look at them, their naked!"

Caleb's blank stare said it all.

**AN:** I hope that will tide (Sirius stop eating the laundry detergent) you all over until I can muster up the courage for next time. I do actually have a real plot for the next chapter (it struck my while I blindly wrote this chapter) so it might be easier to write. Also, I'm writing another ff rigth now so I should be incouraged to write more! (subtle hint to go see my other work in progress). Much love but only if you review. I will once again htreaten some strange thing (like a naked Gorman...LE GASP) if you guys dont review. I mean really, I still only got three on the last one...inadequate people.


	12. dislocated waffles and death glares

**Warning:** I warn you, I warn you now. About what exactly I'm not sure but hey, I had to try.

(creepy old man voice) you have been warned!

**Disclaimer:**I own far too many Cd's, three bookshelves full of miscellaneous crap and...er. My bedspread.

**AN: **So I've had horrible writers block. Well, I was actually just being lazy. You see I got guitar hero and Remus and I just can't stop playing it.

**Remus: **It's amazing! I'm finally better than Sirius at something.

**Me: **Aw Remmy...wanna go play right now? Or we could put stickers on our guitars or we could...blah blah blah.

**Sirius: **I hate you both, so much right now. In fact, I hate you so much that I'm going to go blog about it. And guess what. The blog? It won't be PG.

**(background) Remus and Me:** Blah blah blah star power blah blah blah favorite song TE BLAH.

**Sirius: **Fine. I'm now resorting to putting my myspace/facebook status to something really emo. Something like 'cry to the moon' or 'why do I try' or if I get really creative 'fiery black tears of death'.

**(background) Remus and Me:**le blah le blah le blah let's buy rockband soon le blah blah blahsssss

**Sirius:**That's it. Im going to go write an angsty fanfiction. And it WON'T be PG!

**Remus and Me:** BLAH!

**Pogue's POV**

Pogue rubbed his shoulder in astonishment. Had Baby Boy really just thrown a beer bottle at him? Sure, the mocking had gotten a tad out of hand but since when did that bother Tyler ? Maybe he should have kept the gay joke to himself. Perhaps it was the 'your mom' comment? Surely it wasn't the Sunshine thing?

"Look Ty, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... "started Pogue uncertainly.

"Aw sod off Parry." Tyler cut him off midsentance then strode into the living room, his angry footsteps bouncing off the walls. Pogue followed the boy into the room and watched as he rummaged around, pushing piles of books and cds off the couch. About three seconds into his search Tyler turned to Pogue and nearly growled out, "Where the hell's my jacket?"

"Out in your hummer. But hey," Pogue tried to catch the other boy's arm as he passed, "you're not mad that I brought you home last night are you? I couldn't leave you on the floor talking to yourself. Some drag queen might have taken you home and then you'd really be messed up...for god sakes Reid might have taken you home. And a drunken Garwin was the last thing that you needed," laughed Pogue. "We wouldn't want our Baby's virtue to be compromised now would we?"

Tyler gave Pogue one of the most withering looks he could muster and then breezed out of the room. Pogue could hear the roar of the hummer and sighed. What had happened at the club to piss Tyler off this much?

There was no possible way that it was Pogue's fault. Right? Shaking his head he walked over to the stove and threw away the waffles he had been making.

Tyler loved waffles.

**Caleb's POV**

Caleb could feel his right eye twitch. He should be worried about that, it had been happening quite a bit lately, but he was too busy staring at the blond in front of him.

Needless to say there was a very interesting expression on poor Reid Garwin's face. He had probably just realized what had spewed from his mouth and was trying to process the whys and wherefores of his own mind.

Well, that's all Caleb could come up with anyways. Why else would he have that half proud half confused look on his face?

And seriously, who in their right mind said hobolicious? Not to mention...Caleb tried to recall all of the other deranged half words Reid had shouted at him but failed. It's not like he was actually listening to Reid.

Caleb immediately felt guilty but pushed that aside. Reid had invited two skanks over to his house! Two of them, and when he, Caleb, his almost boyfriend, had walked in they had been...oh.

They had been all over each other. They hadn't wanted Reid at all.

But still, looking sadly at the for once silent blond in front of him, Caleb realized that he couldn't trust Reid. When he thought about it, a snail wouldn't trust Reid if it knew what was good for it.

Caleb was trying, really trying, but it was impossible for him to think of singular situation were Reid hadn't screwed up.

There was the time that Caleb and Pogue had left their class' hamster (with much trepidation) in Reid and Tyler's care for the weekend. They had the misfortune to have custody of the rodent on the weekend they were going camping. So after many many threats and a few backward glances the two set off, trying desperatly to forget the whole situation.

The second Pogue and Caleb came home they were seen rushing at an almost inhuman speed over to the Simm's houshold. With wide eyes they pushed the half open door and looked around.

To this day neither Caleb or Pogue knows exactly who screamed, but the feeling of fear was mutual.

Upon entering they were met with two half naked boys covered in what apeared to be chocolate. Granted, Reid had the majority of the chocolate on his person, but Tyler seemed to have gotten in his way at some point because he had chocolate hand prints all over his chest.

This, sadly, was not the most frightening thing about the situation.

No. Upon a further inspection the two eldest boys realized that one, the hamster cage was empty, two, someone had set up mouse traps in their absence, and three, for some reason the movie Mouse Trap was playing on the screen.

Apparently Reid and Tyler had (predictably) lost the hamster and was trying to lure/capture him with chocolate/movies. Why the chocolate needed to be _on _the boys was a question Pogue and Caleb just didn't want to ask.

Another fantastic example of Reid's worthiness would be the one party Caleb had gone to with the blonde. Reid begged, Reid pleaded, in fact Reid sold his soul to Caleb to get him to come to that party. Apparently Tyler was with one of his few girlfriends and Pogue was...well Pogue was Pogue and therefore Reid would never go to a party with him. In Pogue's clothes, yes. With Pogue's bike, yes. Pogue himself at a party? Have you lost your mind?

So Caleb had given in, for no other reason than to shut up the perfectly annoying blond child. They had (at Reid's insistence) gussied themselves up and then gone off to drink and drink and then drink some more.

Feeling a tad woozy after all the drinking Caleb had flopped down on a couch. He tried to focus on the things in the room around him ( things like the blue haired girl or Reid grinding with that Aaron bloke or even just the fish bowl in the corner. Pretty fishy...y. Funny fish..es. Silly Fishgehs)

Needless to say Caleb was out for quite awhile. Golden boys, it seems, don't hold their liquor very well.

When Caleb woke up he was in a hot, unfamilar room with strange bodies pressing in on him from all sides. He was confused and angry, not exactly the best combination for a painfully hungover person.

Clutching his head he stumbled off the couch (elbowing several people in the process) and blinked around at the room. There didnt apear to be any poncy blonde heads anywhere. Where did Reid get to then?

Giving up(on finding Reid, on thinking coherently , and in general on living) he sat down in the middle of the room and watched the sleeping people around him.

He had been staring at the most fascinating mole right above this one guys lips for twenty minutes when a very poncy very blond head happened to peek into the room.

"Oh there you are." said the poncy blond one. That's what he said. Like it was bloody Caleb's fault that he was lost in the first place.

Getting up to kill Reid, Caleb tripped over someones arm. Yes. A bloody fucking arm.

He once again set out to kill Reid. He was once again foiled by a random body part.

This time he settled for simply giving Garwin his patented death glare.

"What?" Reid had the gall to ask. Needless to say Caleb avoided anything that resembled Reid and a party. He, to this day, could not remember exactly _why _there had been bruises on his hips. He tried not to think about it too much.

Caleb kept thinking, kept pooling memories while standing in front of the strangely silent boy. It became more and more apparent that he was a fool for falling in...something...with Reid Garwin.

**Tyler's POV**

He was bloody fucking mad and the whole world was at fault.

Caleb had stolen his best friend. He had stolen his best friend while dressed like a whore.

Tyler was never talking to Caleb again.

Reid had shamelessly flirted with him. For fuck sake, he had kissed him! Then he went off and partied with Caleb. It did not help that Reid was dressed like a whore whilst partying.

Tyler was never talking to Reid again.

Pogue had snuggled with him. What. The. Hell. Tyler hadn't exactly looked, but he figured there was a good chance Pogue had also been dressed like a whore.

Tyler was kicking Pogue in the shins the next time he saw him.

**Reid's POV**

While he felt incredibly guilty Reid couldn't help but to get distracted shortly after his rant. He began staring at his carpet. The pretty swirly purple carpet.

Five minutes later Reid finally grew bored with the amazingly magical carpet.

Wasn't Caleb picking up something? Reid hoped it wasn't food. Reid was almost certain he had let the skanks eat all the food. And if it was homework he was screwed. It was some kind of unwritten law that Reid let his fan girls do his homework.

What else could it be? Why was Caleb staring at him like that?

**An:**So I tried to include all of the boys POV's because I haven't updated in eons. I don't know how I feel about this story anymore though. I kinda feel like my writing's changed since I started it and I don't want to screw up the fic if I'm doing a bad job. Let me know if you think it's worth continuing or not.

_p.s._I have a pretty good chapter in mind for next time. This is your hint...NAKED GORMAN! Just Kidding. Sort of.


	13. notebooks about rape

**Warning**- I feel like shooting people who actually take this warning seriously. Or just laughing really hard at them because I dont have a gun...and I dont really want to shoot people...that often.

**Disclaimer**- Im going to throw Britney Spears at you if you sue me. So bah.

**AN**- Okay...I know..I KNOW... but I just get _so_easily distracted. Its really sickening. For instance, right now I have a terribly trashy romance novel I promised myself I would be reading and instead Im doing this. Also Ive had the plague.

**Sirus**- I dont think anyone cares

**Remus**- Siruis! You know how sick she was. Be nice.

**Sirius**- No. She tried to tell me that Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie are secretly married

**Remus**- So...she's just a fangirl, its not like she can actually control what comes out of her mouth. Espeacially when it concerns Panic.

**Sirius**- I dont care. They arent together.

**Remus**-Why do you care?

**Sirius**- because, as everyone knows, Ryan Ross is Spencers Smiths girlfriend.

**Me** (after much flailing)- If you EVER say that again I WILL throw my grandmother at you!

**Remus**- Guys..its ok. Lets all just agree that Jon Walker rules the universe and get it over with.

**Me and Sirius**- You die now.

**An**- Ok, I will actually begin to write the chapter now...zomg...bandcest...I mean.By the way, I was talking about the gods of music Panic at the Disco up above. I completely suggest them.( And I love them all so the rivalry wasnt all THAT true...meep)

**Reid's POV**

"Reid, I dont think we should do...whatever it is we were doing anymore."

He kind of wished that they lived in a black in white movie-then it would be completely reasonable for him to rage and shout and ravish Caleb. Instead he stood there and let a silence fall, instead he stood there and stared. It was almost beautiful, the pained look on the older boys face. As Reid watched, as Reid was silent, the brunette's face flickered, almost as if the electricity behind it was going out. And while Reid hated that his mouth wouldnt move and that his brain wouldnt think, he was also grateful. Grateful for the loss of hands and legs and mouth and heart, because it meant that this, this _thing_ with Caleb, he could make it go away. He could make it stop just as Caleb had, and then he wouldn't have to be silent or scared or hurt. Because that was what Caleb did to him, to him, Reid Garwin, enigma and overall crazy person.

Lighting up his eyes, flicking them in a way just so that those pesky tears wouldnt fall, he smiled. He fucking smiled. And he said, in the sleekest, sluttiest voice he could muster ," It's not like we were in love or anything, right?"

And when Caleb jerked his nod out Reid blinked. Just blinked.

**Pouge's POV**

"But just...just why?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

This seemed a perfectly plausible question seeing as how Kate, Pogue's occasional girlfriend, was standing in front of his beloved VCR holding...The Notebook. She was about to stick it in, to VIOLATE his virgin VCR with that crap, and what could he do? Nothing. Because if Pogue wanted any wisp of sex tonight he'd sit thru the mother fucking Notebook.

Pogue needed more than a hint of sex tonight. He needed a freaking overdosage. Mostly because sex with Kate was insubstantial, not real. He could do her and not feel guilty about it afterwards. He didnt love Kate, something she knew, and this made it ok in a twisted, perverted, boyish way. While he hated that it had to be this way, what else was he going to do?

Abstain? Jump random people until he found some one that he 'connected' with? Hell with that. He'd rather sit thru the Notebook.

Titanic was his breaking point however.

**Tyler's POV**

"Who the hell" he thought, stomping towards his door. Not only was it two in the morning, not only was he half naked, it was also freezing.

It was a safe bet that the door person wasnt going to leave in one piece.

Running a hand thru his hair, not wanting to look completely ruffled, he opened the door and let out a very interesting sound. It varied between a sqeak and a sigh, which couldnt have been an easy noise to pull off.

Standing there, swaying back and forth, was a rather disheveled Reid Garwin. The boy had one sleeve of a black hoodie on (the other was thrown somewhere, anywhere on his body) a skin tight, possibly feminine?, striped shirt , and tight black jeans .

In short he looked like sex. Incarnate. Tyler could feel the chill leave his body abruptly.

Trying not to stammer (it wasnt just ANY day your best friend showed up looking like a dream) Tyler asked, "Reid, what are you doing out here dressed like that? your going to die of some kind of...death like disease. And there he was, being all profound.

With possibily the most illegal smile in ever Reid leaned in and whispered, " Ty, Ty baby...I'm much too **hot **to feel anything." Then he swayed back out, letting his body undulate around the doorframe.

Tyler gulped. What else was there to do? So he gulped again. Looking over, seeing the blond practically raping the doorframe, he tried to swallow down his third gulp. Before completion however Tyler felt something soft, wet, foreign stroke across the skin of his neck.

Startled he jumped, as was obvious, and turned to see Reid with his catlike tongue still inhabiting the space where his neck had previously been.

With really nothing else to do he simply gave Reid one of his looks..the look that said ' If you do one more fucking thing I will bite you'.

Apparently the blond took that as an invitation.

**Reid's POV**

Reid couldnt believe the heat swirling and shafting and piercing thru his body. He needed..NEEDED, a way to release this, this liquid fire, out into the world.

Rubbing the doorframe felt fantastic, better than he would have imagined. Reid was defiantly doing that more often.

But..but there was still something..more he felt like he could be doing. Pondering this Reid looked up to see Tyler gulp, and with that gulp he could see the skin over Tylers neck move in the most delicious way.

Reid wanted to know what that skin tasted like. He wanted to know now.

So he wasnt really supposed to lick Tyler. And the look Tyler was giving him (the patented bite you stare) reminded him of that..but it felt nice.

Tyler tasted so good too.

What would his mouth taste like?

AN: I will make my new beta my best friend so pease...PLEASE?!


End file.
